Forum:Future
I took the liberty of notifying the wiki of the events that happened between the editors and Grimmjay (as requested by quite a few editors, http://imgur.com/cX2N3xE) As you can see in the link, the community should decide whether it's best to take away Grimmjay's rights as a bureaucrat and elect a new one (since he is not willing to consider working as a community), or a second option: Elect a second bureaucrat to keep the first one "in check". (With both decisions, please include the person you think would be fitting and willing to be a bureaucrat either instead OR with Grimmjay) My take on it: I think we should elect two other people and make it sort of like a council, but I'll go more in-depth with this later, after I see some of your responses. I don't think that Grimmjay should have his rights taken from him, but if others see it as the best way, so be it. @Grimmjay: I think it's not too late to change your mindset, is it? I feel really bad for both of us for having such issues in such early development stages for the wiki. Also, please don't just "kudos" the comment you relate to the most and leave it as it is; Even if it's repetitive information, it's best if you write down your own comment as well. Discussion Grimmjay said "'I'm the Founder, I'm the law, this is Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, and it will turn out they way I' see it, not the community" and on the same mattter "I'm not changing my mind". So if he's not willing to let the community have a say + he's not changing his mind on the matter, the only other option there is left is to remove him from power and replace him with someone with pleny of experience manging wiki's. I just think its for the best of the community and the future of this wiki. :I'll say what I think should happen once I see Jay's opininon on this~ ::From reading the threads and "article comments" (worst feature in existence), it sounds like the community are overwhelmingly in support of making changes, but the founder does not want to do it because he prefers them. ::I'm sorry, but this line of thinking will kill the community. Everyone with a sane mind knows that article comments are terrible: why do you think so many wiki's don't use them? The wiki's that do use them have major issues with comments being utterly irrelevant. The forums exist to discuss the whole wiki topic, you don't need article comments to create yet another section (article comments are just embedded forums and are used in that manner). ::If the current bureaucrat isn't willing to change his mindset and accept that he is wrong, then I would fully support the community in calling for his demotion and starting discussions in promoting someone else to lead the community. :::I'll drop my opinion anyway. :::Since I'm viewed as "unprofessional" and "noob" compared to you experts, I will gladly step down and hand over burrito-crat rights to whoever you suggest. It's not like I even got much time in my hand anymore with classes starting and all! If you wanna know whether I'll change my mindset or not, sadly not! I still see my view better but that doesn't seem to matter anymore. :::Regardless, see what you see fit and I'll oblige! I'll spend my time on Wiki's that actually appreciate my contributions and are not utterly and completely against it. So if you want a short of all that, do whatever you want mate, I don't care either way, I'll just do what's told and revert to coding only. ::::@Grimmjay: Nobody views you as an unprofessional (or a noob). You said that you feel like that yourself, we haven't even implied that, ever, as far as I'm and the mainspace is concerned at least (You don't know what happens in the chat sometimes >_<). ::::You see the view of not letting other people have input in the development of the wiki as better? I'm not going to go more in-depth about this...again... I believe I can speak for all when I say we always appreciate your contributions, that was never the bad part, and we were not against it. What we were against is the lack of consensus in the community. Don't mix the two up, and take the part of the victim of this whole event. ::::I never wanted you to have your rights taken, but if you're personally resigning, then I guess there's no other choice. This could've all been avoided if you were actually at the very least been willing to listen what others had to day. I really didn't want to go to the wiki about this, another editor was supposed to do it (not disclosing the name). ::::Put your Bureaucrat nominations below, don't forget to include reasons (It would be nice if the person was actually willing to take such responsibilities). I hope we can actually start functioning as a community by Sunday evening/Monday morning: ::::And if Grimmjay actually gives the rights to the new bureaucrat himself, there won't be a need to contact the wiki again at all. :::::I agree with Omojuze. Nobody is bashing on your contributions and people clearly appreciate the contributions you are making. People just simply don't agree with the methods in which you are conducting yourself as a bureaucrat. :::::A key thing you need to understand is that being a bureaucrat is not an editor tool. You are there to serve the community, the community is not there to serve you: therefore, you need to follow the will of the community and if they want to make a change, you need to do as they've agreed, not just ignore their change because you personally dislike it. I myself have disliked certain changes on some communities, but I've had to put up with them because the majority agreed to the change. :::::It's a shame to see that you simply think that your opinion means more than that of the community: unfortunately, that is false and your opinion doesn't carry any more weight simply because you are a founder. Everyone's opinions will matter to improving a community, it's not about what you personally like or dislike on a wiki as these are not personal projects. ::::::You don't really need to try and "change" me, trust me even my parents couldn't accomplish that! I'll continue what I do on other Wiki's I run but this one is all yours, I don't like the TOO professional ambiance of this Wiki, and it's a shame because I really liked the series and wanted to build its wiki to one of the big anime-related Wiki's! But I guess that's up to you guys now. I will crawl back into the shadows and appear every now and then to see how things are going, drop a few templates or edit some and poof! ::::::That's all I have to say. :::::::You've made a good wiki Grim, but now that your stepping down and passing the torch, i'd like to, as Katniss Everdeen says "volunteer as tribute" to become Bureaucrat. Then again, SuperSajuuk has more experience so yeah. ::::::::If you get them votes I don't mind, you got it. : Grimmjay: You don't really need to try and "change" me, trust me even my parents couldn't accomplish that! I'll continue what I do on other Wiki's I run but this one is all yours, I don't like the TOO professional ambiance of this Wiki, and it's a shame because I really liked the series and wanted to build its wiki to one of the big anime-related Wiki's! But I guess that's up to you guys now. I will crawl back into the shadows and appear every now and then to see how things are going, drop a few templates or edit some and poof! That's all I have to say. :Your outlook on the world is very complex >_>. Also, grant someone your bureaucracy for the time being, so we wouldn't need to contact the wiki again. Nobody is telling you to leave, though. ::I didn't say I'm leaving, I'm just gonna sit back and watch. I'm reachable both here and on Twitter (sometimes) if you need anything done (or kik if you have it UN: Grimm.jay). You're an admin tho, I barely have any more rights than you do. ::: Grimmjay: I didn't say I'm leaving, I'm just gonna sit back and watch. I'm reachable both here and on Twitter (sometimes) if you need anything done (or kik if you have it UN: Grimm.jay). You're an admin tho, I barely have any more rights than you do. :::We were advised to either have your rights taken from you OR elect a second bureaucrat, so either way, another will be needed, with or without you. Anyways, I can't grant "admin" rights to others, as an example. ::::Well, do you nominate Saru, yourself or someone else? :::::I know I shouldn't really do this, but if the community thinks I am a suitable candidate to help lead the community, then I nominate myself to become a bureaucrat/sysop on the wiki. Some users here already know me from other locations so they know that I am reliable and useful for many of the "behind the scenes" stuff =P :::::: Grimmjay: Well, do you nominate Saru, yourself or someone else? ::::::Sarutobii2 or SuperSajuuk, give your rights to either one of the two, for now anyways (temporarily), so that we could jump in and fix the stuff the community has decided in favour of. Later (as in Sunday evening at the latest), we'll give it to the one's who's elected. :Congrats, SuperSajuuk. You are a burrito-crat now. ::I also volunteer :) :::Shit, I mean User:GouenjiShuuya'123 volunteers-- :D ::::BUSTED!!!! :::::Can Grimmjay take his own rights please? For being suggested by other users and noting that he's taking his leave. :::::Also: Go here for bureaucracy nomination. ::::::Take my own rights? Not yet.